Betraying the Sky
by Awkakes
Summary: DRABBLEFIC "Betrayal comes in many forms, mine takes time and a nonexistent sky..." Sequel to Accusing the Sky


**Always:** I'm here to still say that I'm alive...and that I found this on my computer when I was cleaning out some old documents. I started this fanfiction after...ummm, chapter 292 of Reborn about 4-5 months ago, and I haven't finished it until now. I'm sorry. Well I guess its safe to say this is a **drabblefic** so please excuse the shortness of it all...not so much Shimon/Vongola bashing...but its along those lines I guess. Its quite obvious where I ended and picked up in this fic so dont be surprised when you see a change in writing style and points of view...I tried to make this flow as much as possible.

Without further to do, here is the sequel to **Accusing the Sky**, enjoy!

* * *

~Betraying the Sky~

_"We've weaved through this thread bonding them tight…"_

Enma huffed silently as he sat in the Sawada household with the rest of his family. Nana was making breakfast for the large group, even after they had insisted that she didn't need to. Adelheid gave a small nod to the introverted red head as he continued starring down at the plate of food in front of him. So far today he's seen a small Chinese girl who goes by I-pin and a small cow like creature bugging Rauji who seemed to not mind at all.

The kind of family he has…no it wasn't the kind of family he has that was bothering him. It was how eyes turn to a certain brunette at the door.

Adelheid decided for the family to take turns watching the Vongola boss in training. None objected of course, however the plan they were going through, wasn't exactly the one he was able to abide too. The walk to school was a pain as well, but was not as awkward as it normally would be. The infant probably was still cautious about the whole body guard plan. Not surprised about that whole caution thing, especially with the incident when he and Tsuna were attacked. He almost tripped onto the floor if not for the conversation going on with Aoba.

It's not like he wanted to stay at the Sawada household to see his friend. It was the very reason that a small feline caught his interest. He was easily manipulated by the soft purrs coming from the "cat."

'I seriously have to stop falling for this trap…' Enma thought petting the lion's mane softly.

"Gao!"

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Not in Enma's mind though. Adelheid rammed too many negative thoughts into him before they arrived to Vongola's inheritance ceremony. The Vongola are evil, are weak, they lie, they cheat, and most importantly, they betray.

He refused to believe it though. He couldn't believe it. Tsuna had been nothing but kind too him the whole time he was here. They laughed together, smiled in the others presence, and turned to the same sky whenever they had the time.

Yet here he was now…sitting alone in this empty lot. This abandoned factory…his clock struck nine.

The night before he was with Vongola tenth, but now, he was testing that trust. Those eyes which held endearment to everyone they have met. Those expressions that don't pity…but cry. Those words which carved themselves into his well being.

"_Don't put me in the same category as you."_

Wasn't that what he said? To the one who responded with only a smile? No it was more pained…it had more feeling…yet…

"_But I already consider us as friends."_

'If only you hadn't uttered those words Tsuna-kun, if only you haven't made this a lot more difficult than it had to be.' Enma sat as he stared at the sky. 'Adel wanted to test you. No, she wanted to test me. She knew this was how it would end, if only I had listened. '

Yet he continually went on with the plot. Sighing, regretting, contemplating on the letter he was writing. The letter that was to be found on the desk. Blown away in the wind.

'_You lied to me, Tsuna-kun…you lied.'_

The clock now read twelve thirty five.

The stares were there, the plan was set. Kaoru already wiped out the rain guardians…it was now time to wipe out the rest.

'You, Tsuna, forgot about me without thought, you, Vongola tenth, forgot about your sin.'

'You who turned my sky blue, you who crushed it down to dark gray.'

'But for you who through our friendship away, it is I who will truly make this sky decay.'

His fist was shaking, red hair covering his hardened crimson eyes. Before he could silently whisper, that small tear that fell onto his palm. The Vongola lay before him, crushed, but not yet broken, "Betrayal comes in many forms, mine takes time and a nonexistent sky, but…"

_"…Still, in that one twist it snapped."_

* * *

**Always:** If I were to say that I'm happy with this...that would be a lie...The recent chapters (these in particular) had me feeling down lately...but I guess that's how its going to be...Well as they say, a second film isn't as good as the first. I have a feeling that I rushed this...Well I hope you all would be willing to rate and review...and maybe I'll be back...

Some of you said I should write 2700 or 0027 in my previous drabble...I'm still debating on that, so for now...you'll have to deal with this.

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
